The Fall of Freedom
by lillithaffect
Summary: Levi is mortally injured on an excursion outside the walls of his home and is rescued by the most alluring woman he's ever met. He's ordered to find her and relinquish her to the military. But, he finds himself lost in a world where walls don't exist. Will he be able to offer humanity new hope of life outside their self made prison, or bring them further to the edge of extinction?
1. Chapter 1

Levi wiped at the blood from a cut on his head that had trickled down into his eyes. It was of little use, head wounds bled a lot and this one showed no sign of slowing. He couldn't stop to bandage it, because the ground shook underneath his horse's feet. A Titan was coming.

He clutched his bleeding side, kicked his horse into a run, and headed for the forest of giant trees. That was if the Titan didn't catch them first, his horse had been running for close to four hours, and was showing signs of going lame. "It has been an honor to fight with you, but just a little further. Do one last honor for me, don't let me die in the stomach of a Titan." The horse seemed to understand and picked up her speed. They made it into the forest fifty feet before she collapsed.

He fell off, hitting hard against a sharp boulder, further damaging the ribs that had already been ruined by his last encounter with a Titan. That one had been an aberrant, the one that ran into the trees after him wasn't. He stood clutching his side, but his hand did little to stop the bleeding, it was futile. In his previous battle he'd been thrown against the wreckage of a mill, and been impaled by a large wooden beam, through his lower ribs and abdomen. He gave himself less than ten minutes. He just didn't want to be eaten by a Titan.

With the last of his energy he launched his 3D gear and headed up into the trees, hoping that later his horse would get up and live. The air tethered through his hair as he flew through it and left the Titan below. His strength gave out the same time he found a wide high tree branch and collapsed into it.

The day had gotten cold, or maybe it was just him that was cold because he'd lost so much blood. It wouldn't be long. He regretted the shortness of his life and the fear of dying creeped over him. Still, at least his coffin would be a broad tree trunk that stretched its hands to the sky and not gnashing teeth.

Blood that once came out warm turned cold and made him colder. He clinched his teeth against the need to chatter them and fought the shivers that started to shake his body. Instead he stared up at the light blue sky, highlighted by the deep green of the tree leaves. Slowly night fell, only it wasn't night it was his vision failing. He stilled and stared at the sky. The black of death started to drown him. As he faded there was a bright flash of something gossamer white, and an angel's face appeared over him. She was beautiful with her white blond hair and lavender eyes. He was glad she was the last thing he saw. Him, a former criminal, a soldier, a constant fighter had earned God's grace in his final seconds. Peace washed over him and he accepted his fate without fear and fell into black oblivion.

* * *

"We almost didn't get to him in time and we may still lose him to the fever." Amaura said to the newcomer that had entered the cave they used as a hospital room for the seriously wounded. She dipped the cloth she had into cool water, rinsed it, and placed it back on the man's forehead. He shook his head from left to right and kicked out.

"I will send someone for some Liliak," her brother, Jasper said.

"Don't risk our lives for a Survey corpsman." Amaura said in a low angry voice and replaced the towel.

"He's used all we have anyway."

"And," she stood up, "he's mostly healed. The Liliak did its job, the hole is closed, his ribs are mended. If his fever breaks, then he will spend less than two weeks recovering. We've done enough. I've done enough, just bringing him here."

Jasper came around the bed that the man lay on. On his way, he picked up a discarded fur blanket. "And, I commend you for rescuing him despite your prejudice." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "You're true nature is that of a doctor and for that I am happy."

"I've risked all of our lives by bringing him here."

Jasper handed her the fur, "no, you've saved his." He touched the side of her face for a brief second before he turned and walked out of the small cave.

* * *

Levi was hot, cold, then hot again. His body was consumed by a dull ache all over and mildly sharper pain in places. He tried to open his eyes, but was too weak to do more than slit them. Although they did focus enough to see soft glowing orbs of orange. He didn't know where he was, but he did know he was supposed to fight, fight for humanity. "I will give my heart…"

"Sh," a soft voice responded and something cool was placed on his forehead. "You need to rest, the fight is over." A quiet female voice commanded and the cold on his forehead made him stop struggling, but he couldn't relax. How was he still alive?

Low music started to play. It was what wind chimes would sound like if they could be played as a tune, haunting and beautiful. Then he remembered the angel and her grace, and the grace that she bestowed on him. Maybe it was that grace that had allowed him to live. Suddenly, he was too tired to care, because the peace he'd felt from her returned, and he didn't care about anything else.

* * *

"Put him on his horse and take him through the tunnels. Get him as close as you can to the outside of the gate as you can, and make sure he gets inside the walls safely." A soft but harsh female voice spoke, "Let his corps finish nursing him back to health."

Levi managed to open his tired eyes only to find his sight obscured by something. He tried to raise his arm but found himself too weak. Too weak to ride a horse even, "make it look like he did the bandaging and tie him to the horse. That should also look like he did it. It's best we don't let our presence known to those inside the walls." A male voice interjected.

Several pairs of hands grabbed him and there was a moment when he thought he'd fall to the ground, but then he fell on something familiar. The sound of a horse huffing reached his ears and he remembered the feel of the saddle, his saddle. "Get going," there was a smack, then a lurch and horse hooves clopped against stone and echoed away.

"Wait," he whispered loudly. The horse fidgeted and stomped to a stop.

"Sir, he's awake," another male voice interjected.

It was the female that replied. "I know you are a Survey corps captain," the voice was vaguely familiar to him. "You think you are free because you willingly go outside the cage you've built for yourselves. But, you're a traitor. And you and your kind will be the end of Humanity."

"Amaura," the first male voice interjected. "That's enough." He heard steps approach and felt his hoarse shift and huff. "Captain Levi, excuse my sister she has no love for the military. But, understand we can't let you remember who we are or that we even exist. I need Ryget."

Levi heard distant footsteps and shuffling. "I will do this much for you though, as much as my sister hates your kind, you should thank her for her mercy, because she saved your life."

Levi opened his mouth to reply, there was a puff of air and a powder filled it. His mouth was already dry and the added powder made it feel like he was eating sand. Then something happened, he started to feel dizzy. Actually it was more than dizzy, he felt like he was drunk, only slower. They'd drugged him, but he only cared for half a second, because the next instant he was lost in the images and sounds of his own mind.

* * *

_**I know, I know, but I couldn't help myself. I had to start a new fanfiction, because that was what the plot bunnies told me to do. Sorry for those of you that fallow my others, updates will be coming soon. I actually am supposed to be editing my own book and not writing fanfction... But again I could not help myself. **_

_**I do not own Attack on Titan, I just feel that I have a special relationship with it.  
**_

_**This story may be hard to write because I know that later on, the main character is probably already slated to die. And, i will cry when that happens, but until then, or until the new season begins, I thought I'd make some filler... :)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

"That's Captain Levi, he spent a half a month outside the wall by himself," two townsmen didn't make any attempt to whisper as he passed by. "That makes him even stronger than he was. He isn't human anymore." Thankfully he got out of earshot before he heard any more. The hero warship he got after coming back was sickening. Especially since so many had died on that same expedition. But, that was even slightly less appalling than the accusation that he'd been turned into a Titan, like Eren Yager.

He walked into the command office, ignored the salutes of his subordinates, and headed for Commander Erwin's office. Chances were he was there to be told of an impending court martial, because he couldn't remember anything from his time beyond the walls. All he could remember was running into the forest of Giant Trees and accepting his death. Beyond that, he had no idea how he'd come back alive.

At times, when he slept, he had dreams of angels with blond hair and violet eyes. But, those images were vague, even if they reoccurred. That was evidence of his delusional state, not something more. He had no idea how he ended up on his hoarse bandaged and outside the gate, even though he'd been asked thousands of times. He didn't truly believe anyone helped him. How could they? Titan's wouldn't and humans couldn't. Still, he couldn't shake the nagging feeling at the back of his mind and there was evidence that didn't add up to the story he told, or had been told.

His feelings wouldn't help him in a court martial.

He came to a plain wooden door, and knocked, "enter," the commander said from inside. He opened the door and walked into the plain office. There was a desk with two chairs in front of it and a large table with piles of maps on it. Besides that, there was only bookshelves overflowing with tactical and weapons books. There was nothing of the human side of his commander in his office. It was all military equipment meant to fight a war.

"Levi," the commander acknowledged without looking up from the paper he wrote on. "Sit," he absently waved to a chair.

"Commander," Levi sat down in the chair nearest him.

"A court martial is scheduled for three days from now. I assume you knew this was going to happen?"

"Yes sir."

"I want you to plan an expedition before then."

Levi straightened, "sir that could be…"

"Desertion, yes I know. But, do you really believe that you survived on your own outside the walls for over two weeks, after you were nearly killed by a Titan?" Levi stayed quiet it didn't matter what he believed. "You return to the gate, with fresh bandages and clean." Erwin sat back in his chair, "I have faith in your ability, but when we pulled you from your horse, you didn't even recognize the sun. And, your horse had been groomed. I know a Titan didn't do that.

I had already assumed that Eren and Annie weren't the only Aberrant that existed, but I have doubts that an Aberrant would be able to return you in such a state. So I have to assume it was human intervention."

Levi had rejected the same assumptions, but now the nagging feeling had returned tenfold. "What are your orders?"

Erwin stood up and looked down on him. It wasn't a gesture he did often, but it meant he was serious. "I don't want another one of my corpsmen on trial. Things are hard enough with Eren." He folded his hands behind his back and leveled his intense blue eyes on him. "You're going to need evidence before you face a tribunal. And, I want to know how someone can live outside these walls. Find the humans that helped you and bring one of them back."

* * *

"Survey corps," little Peter was out of breath by the time he made it to Amaura. "Survey corps are here." He repeated and he looked at her with wide brown eyes as he brushed back strands of matching hair from his forehead.

"I told them not to groom the horse," Amaura turned to a red headed woman that stood next to her, "they don't usually come outside the walls this soon. Leezle I don't' suppose this is coincidence?"

Leezle nodded, "considering their losses on the last expedition, we have to assume that they are looking for the reason their captain lived." She pulled her leaf green cloak up over her head and stared at Amaura with like colored eyes. "What are your orders."

"Stay hidden," Amaura hissed and pulled her own cloak up. "If we don't harvest the Liliak today we will lose the crop."

"Very well, I will tell the others to stay hidden and wait." There was a soft pop and Leezle was flying through the trees.

"Peter," Amaura tugged his hood up over his face, "do not be seen and go inform Jasper of what has happened. Take the other children with you." The nine year old saluted her, before activating the pack on his back and headed in the opposite direction of Leezle.

Amaura squatted down, leaned against the tree trunk, and waited for the horses that the sound of thundering hooves preceded. It didn't take long. There were four horses and one rider on each of them, and of course Captain Levi was in the lead. There were two men, one dark haired, one blond, and a pretty woman that also had dark hair fallowing behind him. But, they were obvious subordinates, so she didn't find them as threatening as the captain.

She waited and watched them pass. Even from a distance, she could see the tight jaw and intent eyes. He had a purpose and didn't look like he'd back down from it. She questioned why he was running, because if he truly meant to find her, then drawing attention to himself wasn't the way to do it. That was when she felt the tree she was standing on shake.

The forest was suddenly flooded with Titans, "Crap."

She stood up at the same time Leezle glided in and landed next to her. "That many Titan's, could it be possible they drew them here?"

"I would seem so, maybe it is to try and flush us out." Amaura counted out thirty two Titans. "If it is in our territory and instigators are not of our colony, is it still a crime against us?"

"Yes," Jasper answered as he also dropped down beside her. "The children are back safely and I've called in the Sentinels to assist with the Titan's. The rest is up to you, I trust your decisions in this matter. You are the one that brought them here."

He wasn't wrong. She stared into eyes that reflected her own deep violet hue, only his were warm where hers were cold and jaded. She'd given into mercy and saved the captain, and now her reward for that was to be shared by her colony, they were to be hunted. "We need the Liliak. The next crop could be miles and months away." She reasoned, "I…"

Jasper put a hand on her shoulder, "Besides being a talented doctor, I trust you as my general." He smiled and she felt reassured.

"Then let's put the Titan's to sleep, discretely as possible. We don't want to give away our numbers." She pulled out her sling shot and readied a stone sized pellet, "then I will deal with the treacherous captain."

* * *

Levi had not meant to lure so many Titans, to chase after them. But, then he hadn't planned on running into a field swarmed with them either. The stakes in the gamble he made with his, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin's lives had gotten higher than he actually wanted. The gamble was that whoever had rescued him before, would do so again, if they were presented with a lack of choice.

"Captain," they are getting closer. Eren shouted from beside him.

"This mission isn't about fighting Titan's" he warned. He understood Eren's fear and shared it. Neither of them liked watching the Titan's mindlessly murder humans.

"Captain?" Armin shouted, just before the ground shook so badly the horses had to skip to keep from falling over. Levi looked behind him and saw one of the Titan's rolling across the ground virtually lifeless. As he watched a second one closed its eyes and fell over, even as it ran. It hit so hard against a large oak tree its back broke and its body wrapped around the tree. A third one raced forward to take their place only it too closed its eyes and fell in a heap of flesh that rolled across the forest.

He caught sight of a shape cloaked in green swinging past another Titan and this one too, closed its eyes and fell over. He raised his hand up then pointed it out in silent order and the four of them split apart. Mikasa and Erin went to his left and right, and when he pulled the reins on his horse and stopped it Armin sailed past him.

When he turned his horse to face the oncoming mob of Titan's he was surprised to find a piled up mass of them. He was stunned. Not even the Survey Corps could take out a Mass of Titan's that large and that quickly. There was a clip clop of horse's hooves and Armin's horse came strolling back into the clearing of trees. The boy looked stunned with wide eyes and open mouth, before he fell to the ground. He could hear deep snoring so he knew that the boy was still alive.

Levi jumped from his horses back and pulled both of his blades as he summersaulted through the air and landed on the ground. "I'm not a coward and I will hunt you down like dogs if I have too."

"There's no need," a female voice said as a figure fell from the trees and landed in front of him. She was short, probably shorter then himself, and clothed in green from head to toe. He couldn't see her face because a hood covered it, but he could tell by the way her pants fit she wasn't slight in build. She was solid muscle, a fighter like himself.

A second much taller figure landed next to her and an even taller one on the other side. "It's illegal to attack a colony," a male voice informed him. "Normally the penalty is banishment without food, water, or gear."

"It's certain death," a second female interjected, "even for the best of us."

Levi wished he could see their faces, but all of them wore deep hoods of forest green. "I did not attack anyone. When I do, you will know you're being attacked."

Tickling laughter came from the shorter female, "you have the nerve to present us with a threat." She snapped her fingers and he heard more telltale hooves. He didn't have to look to know it was Eren and Mikasa. But, he chanced a glance anyway to confirm what he expected. They were asleep. "What I am curious about," she stepped forward, "was finding us worth risking not only the lives of your subordinates, but our lives as well?"

"In order to protect humanity…" Levi didn't get a chance to finish his statement. A long silver and black shining blade was at his throat.

"You're a military dog, born in a cage, trained to kill and even sacrifice your own kind." She flicked the blade in a circle and he heard a pop followed by a hissing sound. Then the blade was back at his throat. "Your fear rules you. That makes you a coward."

Levi was insulted and narrowed his eyes on her, "I'm not afraid to die. I will fight until my last breath or humanity is a dead ember."

"And, yet you come to a forest in search of your own species and bring with you our natural predator. Humanity's dead ember my ass. There is a reason your walls are failing and your numbers are dwindling." She pulled back her hood, revealing her face, and he caught his breath. Violet eyes stared at him framed in perfect white skin and hair so blond it was the color of moonlight. Her features were pert and she had soft lips and a slightly pointed chin. He'd never been so taken by the sight of a woman, and never imagined that the angel he'd dreamed of was real.

"We offered you another chance at life when you would have died, and you brought a Titan hoard to our harvest," she moved in close and he let her cut the chords attacking his blades and take them from his hands. "All of you are now our prisoners and in five days, colony or not, you will be banished."

* * *

_**I do not own Attack on Titan, and I am very glad that giant zombies don't exist, because I would probably be the one so frozen with fear, I'd get eaten first. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Amaura sat on a high ledge looking down over the small city of stone houses that were carved into the inside of the dormant volcano she called home. The full moon shone down from its open mouth and the large city glowed with silvery radiance. The waterfall fed lake in the city's center caught the moonlight and cast crescent streams up the sides of the mountain. The prismatic color coated everything from the stone walkways, to the heavy wooden doors and awnings that adorned each house, to the large water birch trees that grew around the small lake in the middle. She loved her home and the people that lived there.

She reveled in the peace being home brought her and pulled out a small shell like instrument that was slightly larger than her fist, and put it to her lips. She played a sleepy song of happiness and of a day she was grateful for. The slow comforting tune made its way down the small crater and echoed slightly inside the mountain before it was carried away by the moon. When she was done she set the flute in her lap and stared at the light blue instrument, and thought about one man in particular.

Levi Rivaille, she knew him by reputation and by reports she'd read from the Scouting Sentinels. Generally she ordered her men to stay away from the Survey Corps when they made excursions beyond their precious walls, so why had she saved him? She let out a long breath. She didn't have an answer for herself, she just did.

After she'd stabilized him in the forest of Giant Trees, she'd had her men take him back to her colony. It took some doing to set the damaged bone and stitch together his organs fast enough to use the Liliak to heal him. There were times when she thought she'd lose him, but he managed to fight and survive. She was the only healer/doctor in the colony with enough experience to do it, so it had to be her that saved him. But, she should have left him to someone else when the hard surgeries had been done. Instead she'd stayed with him until his fever broke, not only keeping his brow cool, or playing her Ocarina for him, but holding his hand when he desperately reached for something to grab on to. She didn't know why. Men, especially soldiers, liked to inflict pain and force their dominance. And, she knew enough about him, from their excursions inside the walls to trade, that he wasn't an exception, he created the rule. So, why had she saved him? And, why did she feel guilty about her decision to banish him?

"I thought I might find you here," Jasper said from behind her before he sat down. "You do know it isn't officially time to sleep until you play for us?"

Amaura smiled, grateful for the distraction. "I thought everyone might find it annoying."

"Your music, no, never." He was quiet for a moment. "We've built something great over the last twelve years."

"Dad would be proud of us."

Jasper nodded, "I'm proud of us, especially you."

She leaned on her brothers shoulder, "and me you." She was silent for a minute staring down at her home and letting it warm her, "I love it here."

"I'm glad to hear you say it. When we chose to leave the safety of the walls…"

"Cage," she corrected.

"When we chose to leave the wall behind I thought we'd be killed. I never imagined this."

"Do you miss, miss our old life?"

"I miss our parents. But, no I can genuinely say I'm happy too." He patted her head, "which begs the question, why are you up so late? Could it be that you're having second thoughts about tomorrow's banishment?"

"They came here to conquer us. That's who they are. Cowards that hide behind religion and politics, and the godly strength of their walls. They are indwellers and too stupid to see that they are a blight and too scared to make any real change."

"After what you've been through I can't say I disagree. But, would you label them all that way?"

"I wouldn't give them a chance to prove me right."

He was quiet for a moment. "The younger soldiers have spent hours trying to peer through the bars. The one they call Eren has even tried to squeeze his head through them so he could get a glimpse of our colony. One of the guards overheard him say he 'wanted to see what free humans lived like."

"So, that doesn't change the fact that they are military, and survey corps."

"They are not military police though."

Amaura flinched. Memories assailed her and she felt her stomach twist. "I'd have killed them if they were, but you forget it wasn't just them. The great and powerful Commander Harris had a hand in it and he _was_ Survey Corps too. As far as we know still is, and could be the control behind Captain Levi."

"I must first say, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dwell on painful memories. But, as for the Captain and his situation, whatever his orders they _are orders_ and from higher up."

"You want me to reconsider for a mindless military dog?" She kicked a heel against the stone ledge that her legs dangled over.

"I know that you enforce our laws and it's hard to make those decisions without regret, but I want you consider something different in this case. I want you to show him how we live." Jasper said softly.

"What?" She sat straight up and stared at him. "What would make you think that's a good idea?"

"Because, something in you felt pity and mercy for him the day you saved his life and I trust that instinct."

"I'm not sure that you can trust my judgment. I wasn't thinking anything other than, I didn't want him to die. And, look what my judgment brought us. He came looking for us despite the drugs we used. On top of that, he brought a hoard of Titan's to do his killing."

"I guess you could see it that way." He nudged her with his shoulder, "You shouldn't doubt your instinct." He smiled down at her. "And, I have thought about what he did, it was clever plan. Force us to act, or watch them die. No matter what happened, he'd have an answer to whatever question he was asking."

"I considered it might be a test, but it seemed too clever for a dog."

"I believe it was." He was quiet again. "Change can start with a little spark. The younger ones could eventually make that change, but more likely they'd leave behind the walls and join our colony. On the other hand, the captain could be shown a different life and he has influence."

"I doubt it, remember dog following orders."

"And, yet he didn't attack you when he clearly could have." He chuckled, "he handed you his swords."

"Yeah, which was part of the reason why I banished him. He _wanted _to be our prisoner."

"Let's satisfy his curiosity."

"What if that curiosity is meant to find information to destroy us?"

"That is why I want you to asses him and the situation. If you still deem him and them a threat," he shrugged.

"They will all have to be watched."

"I know, but Leezle agrees with me."

"She would, she's your wife."

"But she's your best friend. I lose a lot of arguments that way." Jasper put an arm around her, and hugged her to him. "Besides, I sense something about Captain Levi. I don't know how I know this, but I have a feeling he is the one man in this world that can stand his ground with you."

* * *

Levi sat with his arms folded over his chest and his eyes closed. His legs were stretched out in front of him, resting against the wall. Anyone watching or passing by would assume he was asleep. He wasn't asleep, just pretending to be in the hopes that he would learn something useful. Beyond the overwhelming sense of familiarity, he hadn't learned much. Unless, he considered the sense of dejavu he had when the music of a soft flute echo into his cell hours before.

He had to assume it was getting close to morning, because the air had thickened with humidity. That meant they would be banished soon. It didn't bother him that he was about to be released in Titan territory with no equipment and no way to defend himself. He was more bothered by the fact that he would die a traitor and no one would know what happened, or that he truly wasn't.

They had taken three and half days of constant traveling to get there, or that was his approximation. Most of the time they were not only hooded, and but out of the sun. He knew they traveled by horse and boats so fast when they moved it felt like flying. The problem was he could not make a real determination of how far away from home they were.

They didn't remove the hood blinding him until they'd placed him in a neat square cell with a small bed, a single chair, and a small lavatory hidden behind a half wall in a corner. The hall outside the cell was nondescript stone grey, that looked like it had been carved and then sanded smooth. The guards who left his food, kept the torches filled with a light yellow fluid that smelled like putrid cat piss, but burned not only odorlessly, but brightly. For a prison, it wasn't the worst he'd ever been in, and it was relatively clean. Clean enough that he did allow his body to relax, even if he didn't sleep, just in case an opportunity presented itself.

"I'm not stupid enough to believe that you're asleep." A soft female voice whispered so low that he wouldn't have heard it if he had been asleep. He was certain he'd never forget that voice even if he didn't know her name. Still, he had no interest in responding to her. "Or," she continued just as softly, "if you are asleep, then you're about to miss the opportunity to save yourself and your subordinates." He opened his eyes and peeked at her through the corner of them.

She glowed in the light of the torches around her, with her blond hair partially set free and dusting over her shoulders. The green hood and pants were replaced by a short blue dress and high boots that matched. A black belt cinched her waist, and held a scabbard and sword that hung at her side.

"I guess I found your motivation." She grabbed ahold of the bars and pushed her face next to them. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but in your military don't you stand when a general enters the room?"

He turned his face toward her. "If I see a general and one that has earned my respect then I might stand."

She smiled slightly, "interesting." She backed away from the cell, "bring the others." At that he did stand. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, as if she'd just won. He hated being manipulated.

There was a clanging of distant doors and several soldiers dressed in tan pants, and green cloaks appeared with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin between them, all who had blank expressions on their faces. "Take them as far as the atrium. I should be right behind you."

"Those subordinates are dangerous on their own," he warned as he stood.

"Interesting," she repeated, "that you'd think the opinion of a dog has any influence here." She leveled her gaze on him for a fraction of a second. "You have your orders," she said to the men and women that passed.

Levi stepped to the bars and wrapped a hand around one, "They should stay with me."

"They should do as I tell them," she folded her hands in front of her and stood in the hallway in front of his cell as the footsteps of boots faded away. As small as she was, there was a fierce presence to her. He could see why people would obey her orders.

"Amaura," a male voice he'd heard before, called from down the hallway in the other directions and different footsteps approached. Her name, Amaura, he knew it. He looked down at her and she studied him with a dead pan face and vivid violet eyes. They were unflinching and cold, but there was something haunted about them.

"I was waiting on you." She turned and said to the empty hallway.

A few seconds later a man appeared. He had the same violet colored eyes and facial features that were similar to Amaura's, only sharper, and his hair was dark brown instead of platinum blond. He wore the same green cloak and tan pants as the others. Only his cloak hung open and under it he could see the strapping for a harness that wasn't dissimilar to the one Levi wore. "I figured you'd sleep in a little."

"I should have, but then I've been tasked with something… distasteful." She gave Levi a pointed look. "Besides, I'm not the only one that needs to sleep."

"I'm planning a long nap in the sun later," Jasper smiled down at the much shorter Amaura. "I just wanted to make sure Captain Levi understood our arrangement."

"_Your_ arrangement," She corrected and turned her eyes back to him. "I still think banishment is appropriate, but my brother Jasper, has other plans." Levi got the impression that Jasper was the only one that could change her opinion on something once she'd made up her mind, and he probably couldn't do it often.

"Which is why I came to warn you Captain Levi. Strongest human alive or not, my sister is not to be trifled with."

"I am curious as to how my reputation has spread so far?" Levi asked ignoring the warning.

"I'm curious as to how you think we wouldn't know of what happened to the indwellers that lived inside the walls." Amaura narrowed her eyes on him. "Twenty percent isn't a humanity serving sacrifice, it's an invitation to extinction."

"We took many of your indwellers into colony, they now live with us." Jasper explained.

"But, you were too cowardly to fight with us."

"Fight for caged dogs that are too stupid to know they are caged?" Amaura spat at him and there was a long silence. "Answer a question for me, Captain Levi. Even before Maria fell, how many of your indwellers threw humans over the walls and purposely fed them to the Titan's? Or, did you never wonder why there was always a constant circle of them around the city, even before the Colosus Titan appeared?" She looked at her brother, then back to him, "I still say banishment, just for the crimes perpetrated on his own."

"Amaura," Jasper intervened sounding almost irritated. "We agreed on this." He produced a large metal circle that housed two round shaped keys. "The others are waiting." He stepped out of Levi's line of sight and he heard they keys rattle then the sound of scraping metal as one was inserted into the lock. There was a loud clack and a heavy stone clang. Then he walked back to Amaura and handed her the keys, she snatched them out of his hand and stepped to the jail door.

"Please, try something," she whispered low enough for Levi alone to hear. He purposefully stepped back from the bars. She inserted the second key and there was a simple metal click and the door shifted and swung open.

"Captain," Jasper stood back and Amaura followed his lead. Levi stepped from the cell and faced them in the hallway. "Your release is contingent on three things. One you cannot leave our colony until I deem the time appropriate. Two, you cannot take anything of from our colony when you leave, and three once you leave you cannot return."

"So you do not allow wall indwellers to join your colony?" Levi asked leveling his gaze on Amaura.

She didn't flinch away or back down, "you have to be asked to join our colony. There's no exceptions and only colony can come and go as they please." She stepped up to him and raised her chin. "So let's be clear, you are still a prisoner and if you go against Jaspers orders, I will cut you into quarters and feed you to the Titans."

* * *

_**I really hope you like it, because there is already twenty thousand words of this story writing and waiting for editing. (headdesk) I can't help it I'm obsessed. What can i say? **_

_**I don't own Attack on Titan, but I do see the writing on the wall for my favorite character, which is why I've considered not reading it any more. Stop while it is reasonably happy.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

Levi followed behind Jasper, and Amaura followed behind him. They walked down a long hallway that didn't boast of anything but stone and the occasional torch. He wondered how long the hallway was, because they'd been walking for more than twenty minutes. That was more than a mile by his estimation.

The only sound was the slight clop of their boots, so when distant voices carried he recognized them. "Captain Levi isn't going to believe this." Eren's voice said tinged with excitement.

"It's amazing," Armin supplied sounding awed. The two of them didn't say anything else. And soon he could also hear the sound of falling water. Fifty feet later and after the hallway curved he could see the backs of Eren, Armin, and Mikasa outlined by daylight. He came up behind them and cleared his throat, they separated and let him pass. He stepped into the light and stopped to allow his vision to adjust, then he was awestruck.

He stood at the bottom of a large stone cavern, that had to be the inside of a mountain. The walls stretched upward to one hundred meters and at the top was a large circular opening that streamed in sunlight. It lit the inside of the cavern and glorious blues and greens mixed with oranges and golds. In front of him there was a short waterfall that filled a clear lake that had tall birch trees growing all around it. A stone walk way surrounded the lake and along it were several bridges and stair cases leading up. All along the inside of the mountain there were story's and rows of wood framed doors that was reminiscent to the door of a ginger bread house. He'd never seen something so vast or so serene.

"Welcome to Freedom Colony," Amaura said from behind him just before she shouldered past. She joined her brother and both openly stared at him.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Jasper asked looking down on his sister. Someone zipped by behind him and then another. As Levi watched the interior of the mountain seemed to fill with all manner of people and ALL of them wore a form of 3D gear. None of them wore the uniform that Jasper wore and some even carried baskets of goods on their backs. Yet they flew on their lines as if they were seasoned military.

"After breakfast, I have a muster then training, and of course soccer," Amaura answered Jasper but her eyes were still narrowed on Levi. She was assessing him and his reactions. He also noted that her hand rested on the blade at her hip.

"I assume you will take personal responsibility for the captain?" Jasper asked.

"Really, you thought I'd let him run around by himself?" Amaura turned to her brother and stuck out her chin.

"I asked to make it clear to him not you." Jasper smiled down at her.

"Next time do it without making me sound stupid or incompetent. I had quarters opened off of mine for him, he will be residing there, at least until he proves me right," Amaura looked at him, her violet gaze bore into him and he felt the weight of something important fall on his shoulders . He had never wanted to prove anyone wrong as badly as he did in that instant.

* * *

Amaura stood behind her desk sorting piles of papers and reports. She had been gone for two weeks, so there was a lot of reading to catch up on. Flipping through papers, she perused the daily ledgers of the hunters and farmers that did their work outside the safe haven of the volcano. She also checked on supply inventory such as fuel and metal stores. She made it her business to know exactly what they had, because she had made it her business to know who counted on what they had for survival.

Peter, a brown haired boy with honey eyes about thirteen, walked into the room. She used him as her personal messenger and general errand runner. She'd chosen the boy because he was smart and his studies were beginning to bore him, so she offered him the challenge of being her assistant. He was a good choice, because he was not only efficient but able to watch her habits and reasonably predict what she would want.

That moment he was followed in by her third in command, Ryan, an older man with silver streaked black hair and azure blue eyes. "I told Ryan you wanted to talk to him." Peter said confidently before he took up his usual place in the corner of her office. She'd put a small table there for him so that he had a place to sit and do his school work when he wasn't helping her.

He added to the clutter that was her office. Besides Peters desk, and her own, teaming with reports, the were two chairs and book case lined walls. There were any number of books, trinkets, and things she collected in chaotic organized piles shoved into the bookshelves making them seem overly full. And in the center of the room there was a large light with a stained glass humming bird hanging from it. That was Jasper's gift to her, he'd made it himself. And, it swept color through the cluttered office. She'd missed her home and was glad to be back. Even if she felt her territory was being invaded by the very stoic looking green eyed captain.

He watched her with a look of disinterest, as he leaned against one of her bookshelves with his arms folded over his chest. She wasn't fooled by his demeanor she knew he was collecting information. He wouldn't get much because anything of importance had been carefully sorted and put way early this morning, especially maps, locations, and population. She considered hiding all the reports, but then thought better of it because she wanted him to understand they lived and thrived outside the walls.

"Peter where's the report on the Liliak?" She lifted papers looking for the leather notebook she kept the records in.

"Left corner, bottom of the pile."

She lifted a pile of papers and grabbed the book. Opening it to the last page with writhing, she quickly perused the numbers of their recent harvest. "We did really well," she calculated the bushels into doses of the life saving drug. "Two hundred thirty eight vials, good," she wrote the number at the bottom of the page, smiled, and snapped the book closed then turned her attention to Ryan. "I'm sure you've heard about our guests?"

"Yes mam, Jasper told me this morning."

"I want you to take charge of Eren Yager." She sat down and started sorting reports.

"Eren should remain with me," Levi said in a mellow voice as he unfolded his arms and stepped forward. "You don't know how dangerous he can be."

"Why are you worried captain? Do you think we've never seen a teenager before, or a human Armor?" He didn't answer and she realized he may not understand what she had meant. "I believe you call them aberrant."

"I knew what you meant, I was just wondering how you knew."

"Well, you didn't keep it a secret and he's not the first, or even the second we've seen. We've encountered five of them in total so far. But, what you should find interesting is Lieutenant Ryan is one of the few men that has actually managed to kill one, single handed." She looked up from her report sorting and flashed a look to Levi then Eren. "Unless, you would like us to find a cell for him to occupy until Jasper orders you gone, he goes with Lieutenant Ryan."

"General Hollister," Ryan snapped to attention, "Permission to speak freely?"

Amaura looked up at him almost surprised, "When have I ever made you ask?"

"I didn't want the captain to get the wrong impression." Ryan looked over his shoulder at Levi.

"Captain Levi," Amaura leaned her head sideways and settled a glare on him, "won't have a good impression of us no matter what we do. So let's just pretend he's a stray dog that got out of his cage." She looked back to Ryan, "what's bothering you?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea given the circumstances with my wife." Ryan reminded her that she was still in morning over the loss of their son last year. An Armor had smashed him against a tree, thus prompting Ryan to kill it in a fit of rage.

"Let me see where you carry him," she stood up and came around the desk to stand in front of Ryan. He pulled open his shirt and revealed a colorful tattoo of a single leave that looked like it was glistening with rain drops. It was placed just above the one that covered his heart. Amaura pulled aside her shirt revealing a matching one on her shoulder. "I carry Jamison with me too," she whispered, "I failed you all that day." She bowed her head then looked back up, "One life is worth the life of the many."

"And the life of the many is worth the life of the one." Ryan finished softy.

"Put Eren with Simon, he's been itching to kill an Armor and..."

"No mam, he can go with me." Ryan interrupted. "He needs to be watched." Then he turned to Eren. "If you so much as grow one hair on your head an inch longer, I will cut it off." He glowered, "your head that is."

"Captain," Amaura looked to the ever watching Levi as she pulled her shirt up. "I assume this is satisfactory to you."

"It's not like I have a choice." He folded his arms over his chest again and leaned back against the bookshelf. She suspected that if he really thought they couldn't handle it, there would be more of a fight.

"No, you don't." She went back to her desk the same time Ryan grabbed Eren's arm and forced him out of the room. "Is Leezle here?"

"No mam," Peter answered.

"You and Yuna take Mikasa to Leezle." She shifted a pile of papers and stacked them to the side of her desk. "And Mikasa," she looked up to find the girl staring at her with a blank expression. "I've heard and seen your skill, but remember three things, that's my brother's house. Your skill pales in comparison to mine. And, I don't believe in death as a swift punishment, because people can be tortured and reprogrammed." The girl nodded slightly and followed Peter from the room. "Armin," she addressed lastly, "the guards reported that you have a curious intellect. I'm assigning you to our Smith. I think you will find him interesting."

"Smith?" he looked confused.

"Trust me," she said and picked up a leather binder, "there's a lot you can learn from him. But, remember even though he isn't military, or even a big man. He's still trained, everyone in the colony is and even our children are better with their weapons than you are." She placed a pile of reports in the notebook and slapped it closed, "remember that."

At that same moment a thin man that wasn't much taller than Armin with spiky blond hair, goggles, and powder burns on his face, walked in. "Amaura, I told you those tunnels and caves won't be ready until next week."

"Gareth," Amaura sat down and motioned toward Armin. "I'm assigning you an apprentice."

"I don't want another dumb ass." Gareth looked from her to Armin. "He looks stupid and he's an indweller, and survey corps. Hell no." He turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"I have a piece of lightning glass the size of your head." It was a bribe he couldn't refuse. Lightning glass was hard to get, and even harder to keep once Gareth found out you had it, because it had some very interesting reactions to heat and cold and it made a good power source. Generally they found it in small chunks so Gareth's mouth would water at what she offered.

He turned back around and shook a finger at her with a wry smile on his face, "If you've got a piece of lightning glass that big, I will not only take the boy, but I will kiss your…"

"Just take him and get going," she interrupted and sat back in her chair. "I will have Peter bring it buy later, but if I hear that you've blown up another one of my tunnels. I will feed you Swelter Bat shit and watch you burn."

He gave a sloppy salute, "come on idiot." He shoved Armin out the door of her office leaving it virtually empty. She didn't like being alone with Levi. When this was over, she was already plotting her revenge on Jasper for the whole situation. Gulping back a sigh, she went back to her reports.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Levi asked from his corner breaking the silence.

"No," Amaura shook her head. "I have no desire to impress you."

"But, you do have something you want me to see." Amaura suppressed a smile, he was astute.

She looked up at him, "I just want you to walk away from this knowing that if you or your military decide it is in their best interest to invade our colony, you should understand we will fight to save it. And, the blood bath you experienced with the battle against the Titan's will pale in comparison."

"What makes you so sure I'm here to start a war?"

"Oh my, let me see if my delicate female brain can sort it out." She put her pinky to her lip, mocking him. "We returned you, nearly healthy, back to your wall. Let me guess there were endless questions and interrogations as to how you survived in the field for so long by yourself?" She narrowed her eyes on him. "Thanks to the Ryget we used, you didn't have any answers. But, there is someone above you that's smart. And, even if they could have accepted that you could bandage your wounds and tie yourself to your horse, our having it groomed took it a little too far." She clapped her hands, "I applaud your commanding officers intelligence, because we figured they didn't have any. But, now you're faced with a court martial, considering what had happened with Annie Leonhart. They are looking for human Armor's like they are the boogie man. So, they would suspect you. How am I doing?"

He didn't say anything or even so much as crinkle an eye at her, and she went on. "I thought so. So now you, because you don't have a choice, have to prove you're not a traitor, despite all the battles you've fought. Isn't that a shame, placing your life on the line for humanity doesn't earn more respect?" She narrowed her eyes at him for a fraction of a second. "So then, your choices are deliver a human outpost or deliver a human from that outpost, as proof that you aren't a traitor. At first I would have said outpost, but there was only four of you. So, that means scouting mission."

She stood up and planted her hands on her desk, "My brother believes that the indwellers may learn from us. I don't. The indwellers cling to their politics and outdated religion thinking it will save them because they aren't just caged by walls, they are caged by fear. Because we live outside both, our existence will be met with anger and eventually an invasion will be ordered. I believe, Captain Levi, you are the precursor to a war." She leveled her gaze on him and hoped he saw how hard she'd fight against them. "Would you like to correct me on any singular point?" He said nothing, but she did see his frown deepen. "My question to you is, Who is it?"

"Who is what?"

"Who have you chosen to take back with you, so you don't face a court martial and get branded as a traitor?"

He came off the wall and smoothly strolled through her office and sat in a chair on the other side of the desk across from her. There was a powerful presence about him that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. He leaned back and casually lifted his booted foot and rested it on his knee. "When I make a choice I usually decide based on what I will regret least. This decision was surprisingly easy." He pressed the tips of his fingers together and looked at her over them. "I'll be taking you."

* * *

**_OK I have to make some points of clarification: First I know it is Lance Corporal Levi, but I am writing this off of the English translation. Second, there are some fan sites that have Levi with blue eyes... WRONG they are green, I promise. And, until Hajime says otherwise, that is how they will stay. _**

**_For those of you that are worried about me being slow to update... rest assured the entire story is completely written and finished, Now it is just a matter of editing. For those of you that follow my Byakuya fanfiction, (thank you. I love you,), please be patient. I had another obsession bore its way into my brain and Tite Kubo has really disappointed me lately. (I still love him, just a little less that Hajime)  
_**

**_I don't own Attack on Titan, but I did buy a Levi figurine. :)  
_**

**_And as always thanks for all the followers and faves. I write for me and I am soooo very flattered and excited when someone else actually likes it too. Thank you. _**


	5. Chapter 5

Amaura put her Ocarina to her lips and played her feelings in a slow melody. The music came out soft, beautiful, and happy. But, she could hear her own fears in the foreboding sadness of the tune. She played until they were settled and ended with a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her. The music seemed to take longer to fade away and she sat watching the rippling water reflect off of the walls.

"And what did you do with Captain Levi?" Leezle appeared and sat down beside her.

"I left him with Ryan and Simon," she leaned back on her hands, and smiled at her sister in law. "Simon hates the military enough that he doesn't need a reason and Ryan will intervene if it gets out of hand."

Leezle flipped her shining red hair back over her shoulder. Amaura was always stunned at her beauty and she could see why her brother chose her as his wife. Although, he wasn't just enamored by her beauty, he loved her because she was smart, strong, and always greeted those she loved with a smile. "He's kind of hot that captain even if he is short. Good size for you though," she grinned at her.

Amaura stiffened, "I hadn't noticed."

"Yes you did, or you wouldn't have saved him in the first place."

"I don't look at men like that."

"Not like you want them, no. But, you do admire men who are strong and honorable, I just wanted to point out he's hot too."

"I don't think he is strong or honorable."

"Then why did you save him in the first place? She flattened out her smile and got serious. "And, don't lie because I was there, remember. You were hell bent on making sure he didn't die."

"I don't know for sure." Amaura shifted uncomfortably, kicked out her feet, and let her heels bang against the ledge. "We both saw it. He knew he was going to die. It's just that he looked like he was determined to do it his own way. When he landed on the tree trunk he was choosing his grave and I…" she stopped remembering the determined and sad look on his face. "I felt sorry for him. I wasn't paying attention to the fact that he was military."

"You saw strength. And, you didn't want that to die." Leezle shrugged, "that makes sense."

"But, I made a mistake."

"Sparing someone's life isn't a mistake, not in this case."

"So you agree with Jasper?"

"Not because I'm passionately in love with him, but I know a little of Levi Rivaille and he is not your standard military dog."

"Did you know that he told me he planned on taking me back to the cities with him?" Leezle sat up straight, her eyes got wide and then she laughed out right filling the mountain with the tinkling song like sound. "Yep, that's what I said too," Amaura smiled.

She laughed harder and it took a minute to stifle her giggles. "You laughed at the captain. That must have hurt his pride."

"I don't care if his pride is hurt or not. Not even Jasper could convince me to go back inside those walls."

She huffed, "yeah, I know. I don't think he'd ever ask either. But, I think he likes the captain and he would like you two to get along."

"Is that why Jasper sent you up here to talk to me?"

"No, he sent me to tell you to let the captain try our Levity gear."

"Not just no, but…"

"I'm not saying give away all of our secrets, but let him see how strong we really are. I know that appeals to you."

"I know a way to let him know how strong I am," Amaura feigned surprise, "let me slice in in half."

Leezle laughed again, "no doubt he would know for sure after that." She leveled her green eyes on Amaura, "show him anyway."

"Is that an order?"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Considering that you're my second in command, I could through you over the edge."

"You could, but the order came from Jasper and he'd be super pissed at you if I went flying off of the ledge."

Amaura looked to the ceiling and put a finger to her lip, "still might be worth it."

"Jerk," Leezle grinned at her. "I do have a suggestion for you though, just to make it more, ahem, interesting." She winked, "and, this one is all mine."

"Sabotage his gear?" Amaura couldn't keep the devious grin off her face.

Leezle smiled and nodded, "no, but throw him with the rest of us for training."

"Oh," Amaura's smile faded for a second as she imagined setting her Sentinels on Levi. "I would have thought of that eventually." Her smile returned and widened. "If Levi Rivaille doesn't fall flat on his ass a time or two, then I will relinquish the title of general."

Leezle laughed again, "I have a feeling his ass is going to be sore."

* * *

Levi stood next to his horse running a stiff brush over it. Whoever was taking care of her was doing a better job than he did. Her coat shone like water and was as soft as silk. Distractedly he ran the brush down the horse's haunches and over her legs. Carefully he lifted her foot and checked her hooves. Someone had cleaned them and put new shoes on. This colony of Amaura's was interestingly impressive.

Amaura herself was interestingly impressive, even though she'd made him feel like a fool the day before. When he told her that he planned on taking her back to with him, he'd expected anger, even a lecture, anything but laughter. She laughed at him, literally at him, before she told him, "I'd like to see you try and make me." Her confidence interested him. She was such a tiny woman, smaller than him, and stunningly beautiful. More beautiful than in his dreams and he knew it was her that had haunted him. She'd rescued him, so she had to have compassion, despite her outward dislike of him. Her intelligence and wisdom caught him by surprise as did her presence. She carried herself like a general, one that respected others and earned their respect in return. She was almost a distraction and he needed to focus on his mission and not dwell on his interest in a petite blond with violet eyes.

He grabbed a handful of horse tail and started brushing it. Not that it needed it, but grooming his horse gave him something different to focus on. There was a loud thump followed by a splash and he looked over to see a boy that couldn't be more than twelve staring at him with hazel eyes. He stood wearing the same harness as everyone else, only he wore his over stable clothes, not a uniform. He huffed his impatience and the sandy brown hair that covered his eyes fluttered sideways.

"My horses name is Charlotte," he stepped forward and brush over the horses main. The boy folded his arms over his chest and glared at him. "Was it you that took care of her last time we were here?" The boy shrugged but still glared. "You did a good job." He stopped brushing and pattered her neck. "She nearly ran herself to death so I wouldn't get eaten by a Titan. I appreciate you helping her."

The boy didn't move or relax his glare. "You don't talk?" He went back to brushing the horse. "Want to know where I found Charlotte?" There was no answer, but he didn't expect one. "She was a mill horse. She spent most of her days going in circles around a millstone. The farmer was going to have her put down, because she was dangerous and violent. She kicked the millstone, the other horses, and him a couple of times." He brushed over the horses legs again, "I thought it funny because I can appreciate a violent nature. But you want to know why I took her?" He stopped and looked down at the boy. "Because, she wanted to be free." He patted Charlotte's neck. "There isn't horse that's faster than one that wants to run free."

The boy's face did soften and he looked down at his feet. Levi put the brush back in a nearby bin. He pulled an apple from a pocket of the borrowed green pants he wore. They were two sizes too big as was the white shirt, but at least they were clean and his uniform wasn't. His cape was in good shape so he wore that over the borrowed clothes. "She likes sour apples. Horsed don't usually like the green ones. I figure it is just part of her nature," he offered it to the boy, "but, maybe she'd like you to give it to her." The boy grinned at him as he pulled another green apple from the folds of his clothes. "Well, I'm glad at least Charlotte has a friend here."

"Captain Rivaille," Amaura's loud mono toned voice came from the door. Levi handed the boy the apple and headed toward the stall opening. The boy stood in his way waving his hands in warning.

"I will be back later." He ruffled the boy's hair as he stepped around him and into the middle aisle of the stable. Amaura walked toward him with a stone face, which was probably why he didn't expect the boot to his jaw. He heard a loud smack, saw spots, and stumbled backwards.

"Who said you could go off on your own, dog?"

Fury instantly boiled his blood. It wasn't that she'd kicked him as much as it was that she thought she had the right. He faced her ready for the next strike and blocked it when it came. Still, she put enough power in the kick that it sent him back a foot. She turned faked a punch and threw a left at him that he again blocked, but she got close enough for him to see something in her eyes. She needed to hurt something, he wasn't sure why it was him, but she was hell bent that it would be. He didn't block the next strike and her boot planted in the middle of his chest. He slid backwards and hit the wood stall behind him. His hood fell away and he stood carefully watching her. "I won't hit a human woman."

"Close your eyes and punch. It's just like hitting a man." She took a stance he'd seen martial arts masters use. "Although hitting you with my eyes open is just like hitting a woman."

She stepped forward and he thought she was going to kick again, only she squatted and punched him hard in the stomach. He hunched over and she kneed him in the face. The next moment he was face up in a straw pile without realizing how he got there. "Let me be very clear about something." She walked up and put her boot to his sternum hard enough to hurt. "I have my men watching your every move and the only reason I didn't order them to kill on sight if they caught you on your own, was because I wanted to do it."

There was movement from behind Amaura and the boy came to stand beside her, and grabbed her hand. Her face was still pulled so tight she almost snarled and there was murder in her eyes. She truly wanted to hurt him. But, he saw wildness to that lust, it wasn't just him she wanted to hurt. Hers was a general hatred and he had a feeling it had little to do with him personally. Then he watched her come back to herself as if she woke up. The boot lifted away and he could breathe better. "Get off your ass captain." She turned way and marched toward the door. "Jasper has breakfast waiting for you."

When she'd gone the boy offered a hand and helped Levi up. "I should have realized you were trying to warn me. Your general isn't one to be toyed with." He rubbed his jaw and the boy shook his head no.

"You really don't talk, do you?" The boy shook his head no again. "What do I call you then?" The boy smiled and pointed to Levi then himself and repeated the gesture. "Captain?" The boy shook his head no. "Levi?" He excitedly shook his head yes and Levi smiled, "Levi, huh?" He dusted the hay off his clothes and pulled some from his hair. "Thanks for stepping in."

Not that he couldn't have handled Amaura, he could. But, he was aware of two things. She was only putting in half an effort, or that first kick would have broken his jaw. And, she had to settle a war between them. Though she didn't know it, his lack of resistance won him an important battle in that war, he was certain of it. He had no idea why his victory in that war mattered so much, but it did, and he had no intention of losing.

"Captain!" Amaura shouted and Levi headed for the door. Young Levi stopped him before he got there and motioned to himself and the horse.

"I will come back later," he hunched down and gave the boy the second apple he'd brought. "If your general doesn't kill me first."

* * *

"So," Jasper set a plate down between Amaura and Leezle before he sat between them. "I see you found the captain." The three of them sat at a long table with Levi, his subordinates, and hers in a large dining hall used for the colony that didn't cook their own breakfast. Usually it was just the Sentinels, because their schedules and watches were hectic, but today the room seemed more crowded, probably because of their guests.

"He didn't have permission to be on his own."

"Fair enough," Jasper took a scoop of his eggs but she knew his tone, he didn't like or approve what she'd done. She wasn't even sure why she'd done it, except that he stood in her home wearing the cloak of her enemy and she couldn't help herself. And, she couldn't say she was sorry. "So," he asked, "I assume training is on the schedule for today."

"Yeah," Amaura took a sip of her coffee. "I got your orders last night." Jasper scooped up a large amount of eggs then overfilled his mouth with toast. Some of it seeped out and fell down his chin. Leezle immediately handed him a napkin, with a pretty smile on her face. "You do realize you married that?" Amaura pointed too her brother.

"Yep, he's my fantasy." Leezle lifted his free hand and kissed it.

Amaura rolled her eyes and changed the subject, "The night watch reported Titan foot prints on the north pasture this morning, so I thought we'd clear it out before they let the cattle out to graze. I was thinking you should take the captain with you this morning."

Jasper took a sip of his coffee and washed down the mouth full of food, "you're taking him." He looked at Levi, who sat across from Amaura silently eating his food and looking bored. "He's adept at killing Titans. And, I'm coming with you anyway."

Amaura stabbed her fork into her eggs annoyed at her brother. The frustration welled up inside her and she kicked out at its source, feeling satisfied when the kick hit its intended target. Levi didn't flinch. He briefly looked up at her as he took a bite of his ham.

"Apologize," Jasper whispered in a brisk tone.

"Dog," she kicked out again, but he moved this time.

"Brat," Levi countered before taking a sip of his own coffee.

"You took one hell of a beating this morning," Jasper said and Amaura felt the bite of his boot in her leg. "I'm not sure that was something you were due."

"Levi told on me?" Amaura slammed her fork into her plate, "traitor," she murmured and took a sip of her coffee.

"Levi likes Levi. Wow that could get confusing quickly." Jasper took a big bite out of his toast and chewed. "I assume you figured out our young Levi doesn't talk." Levi nodded curtly. "Don't think to poorly of him. We found him huddled in a pile of rubble, clinging to a piece of leg. I would say his parents probably sacrificed themselves to save him, because there was a pile of Titan vomit not far away. We don't push the issue of talking, but he's good at taking care of horses."

"Young Levi seems like an amiable human," he gave Amaura a pointed look. "Is he in charge of the stables?" Levi stopped eating and looked at them not quit curios but not quit blank faced either.

"He has an affinity for animals and he is happiest there." Amaura felt like she was being put on the defensive. "He doesn't really like people."

"He also has an affinity for my sister, which proves she's more human than brat." Jasper added and Amaura dug her heel into his foot. He slapped her hand with the back of his fork and she ignored the sting it left behind. "Although, he has no small amount of hero worship for her too."

"Don't start," Amaura gave him a glaring sideways glance. He smiled and she stomped on his toe again.

"I'm immune to your charms dear sister," Jasper kicked her back. "And, I think the captain should know you've killed more Titans than all of the Survey Corps," he leveled his eyes on Levi, "put together."

"But, not nearly as many as you," Amaura reminded him almost blushing and feeling uncomfortable. Killing Titan's wasn't something she felt the need to brag about, she didn't feel it made her any stronger. "Don't let him fool you, Jasper is the better killer between the two of us. Not that you shouldn't be afraid of me." She looked at Levi who leaned on his elbow with his fork dangling between his fingers as he chewed his food. "You should know, that when it comes to pissing people off Jasper is the last person you want to make mad. Not even the gods would dare to do it."

"Is that how you survive outside the wall? You had to have had quit a journey to get here through the bulk of Titan territory." Levi asked and tore off a bite of his bread and ate it.

"That's not any of your business." Amaura quipped, "but nice try trying to figure out exactly where we are."

Jasper snorted and grinned, "careful Captain Levi. I've given explicit instructions on what you're not to be told. Neither of us will be tricked out of information. But, if you really want to know how we survived, I'll show you." He stood up, raised his hands and whistled a quick high chirp. The room got quiet. "Last night's watch found Titan tracks at the north pasture. The captain here wants to know how we kill Titan's." There was a snigger across the dining room. "I figure I'd show him how Amaura and I kill Titans," there was excited whispers, "or, more to the point how Amaura does it." He raised a finger. "I have one coal stone that says she can do it," he stopped and looked down at her, "she's annoyed today, so… forty eight seconds. Any takers?"

Levi and his subordinates looked around slightly confused. Leezle leaned in and explained, "we use coal stone instead of wood. It burns cleaner and longer than coal too. The reason we use it for betting is because everyone has to mine their own."

"I will take that bet and raise you two seconds." Simon stood up.

"One more second," another sentinel in the distance said and Amaura felt like she could sink into the floor.

Levi leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, "I can do it in thirty seconds."

"Shut up you idiot," Leezle warned. "This is a game that only Amaura and Jasper can play."

"The captain has raised the stakes any takers?" Jasper looked at Amaura and she hated the look on his face. He wasn't smiling but she could see his Cheshire cat smile behind his closed lips. He was baiting her.

"Whatever," she took the last bite of her toast, "twenty five seconds."

"Done," Jasper announced, "any takers for over under."

Numbers were yelled across the room all of them above her twenty five seconds, some embarrassingly so. Until, Ryan stood up and said, "I double the bet at twenty four seconds."

"Well," Jasper grinned, "it seems we have a mission. Muster at the North Bridge in ten minutes we need to get this done so our cattle can graze." There was a mass scooting out of the chairs and people started getting up and neatly depositing their empty places and cups in large buckets set up for them. "Many thanks for our cooked food," He shouted to the far end of the room, where the kitchen and its workers were, and his chorus was echoed. Then he turned to Amaura, "same rules as always."

"Fine, if you're sure you want to do this. If I come in under the dogs bet of thirty seconds I get the rest of the night off and you get the dog." Amaura stood up, scooting out her chair at the same time. She glared at both Levi and Jasper, and picked up her plate. Before she walked away she kicked her brother hard in the shin, "that's for making me part of your show."

He burst out laughing and she walked away. But, as she rounded the table he said. "You won't want to miss this Captain Levi. My sister is about to kill a Titan without any sort of maneuver or levity gear and chances are she'll get eaten in the process."

* * *

_**Thank you everyone for all the faves and follows, I truly appreciate them. **_

_**To all of you that follow my other stories, I apologize. I will eventually update them. This one is just stuck in my brain, like a parasite, eating all my other plot bunnies. Yes they died, thanks to my, and I am declaring it, UNHEALTHY obsession Levi Rivaille. (He's so HOOOOTTTT) **_

_**Sorry this chapter was a little long, but it didn't want to be separated, and I got tired of fighting with it. **_

_**I do not own AOT. But, after reading the newest manga, I get to say, I WAS RIGHT.  
**_


End file.
